Courtesy of Ron
by Lark4560
Summary: Hermione is thinking about Draco way too much. What happens when Ron finds out.... Dramione OneShot


_Hermione blushed scarlet, diverting her eyes from Malfoy's pale body, as it gleamed in the dark warm bathroom, steamy and sticky. She hadn't meant to walk in on him. 'At least' she mused as she swerved and dodged out of the bathroom before he could turn. 'He was wearing a towel.' Slamming the door shut she rushed up to her room….._

_Hermione stared across the putrid vapor coming off Ron's caldron at Malfoy, his back to her, bending over his own caldron, dumping too much frog liver juice into his already silver green concoction. She winced when it blew up probably singing his perfect eyebrows and leaving black soot across his sculpted face. She wished she could be next to him…_

_Hermione sighed along with a thousand other girls as Malfoy swaggered into the Great Hall smirking and winking to any girl who looked his way causing many to swoon over their food and do a face plant into it. She looked away before he could get to her table determined not to let him see how much she wanted to be with him…_

_Hermione glared at Malfoy over her book as she sat curled in the silver and gold head's common room with the fire light flickering and the darkness creeping in around the corners. He smirked as he strutted to the green door with the plaque stating Head Boy, leaving her to contemplate how the hell she could have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy._

I heard a snarl and stumbled back as Ron glared at me his face as red as his hair. He stalked over to me dodging around the oak table draped in a green table cloth with a vase of golden roses perched on top. The fire shadows on Ron's face flickered but they were nothing compared to the shadows in his blue eyes. So fast and so quick he towered over me staring down at me murder etched in his face. I could smell the firewhiskey on his hot breath. "Where," I whimpered leaning away from him. "Where did you learn Occulemcy?" He snorted but didn't bother to answer. He mumbled something unintelligible and smirked. I winced away from him and tried to step back but my feet were glued literally glued to the carpet. He giggled manically to himself before raising a hand and swatted me back handed across my left cheek. I whimpered and struggled against the magic keeping me still but no luck. Ron rolled his eyes and slapped my again on my left cheek. I almost cried out but I would not let him see my pain. Perhaps that infuriated him because he punched and he kicked until I withdrew from my self. No longer feeling the pain or hearing his hissed words. Instead it felt like I was a shadow cast by the dying fire seeing the boy beat a girl who just sat there as the boy worked himself in a drunken rage. I had time to reflect on what was happening and what I did to deserve it. Ron had always been hot headed and rather mean when he wanted but he had never hit me before. Never. He always ignored me or said spiteful things. So what changed him? I saw him pause as footsteps echoed out from behind the portrait hole. He glared down at me and whispered and hex… curse… jinx? I returned to my body and painfully maneuvered myself up to my room before Malfoy could step inside. Ron had disappeared.

It didn't happen until the next morning. I walked into the Great Hall later then usual because of certain excitement last night and as usual my eyes wondered subtly over to the Slytherin table and I began to wonder what Malfoy was having for breakfast. Out of no where against my control I slapped myself across my face leaving a stinging red hand print loud enough for every one in the great hall. I stared at my hand wondering what happened. I saw Harry and Ginny gazing at me in uttersurprise, Ron was staring down at his food a smile fighting to stay off his face. I looked around. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just looked while Slytherin broke into small chuckles and guffaws. The teachers were looking mildly concerned. Blushing furiously and scampered over to the table and sat down glaring at Ron. I once again looked at the Slytherins daring them to laugh anymore and to my great astonishment Malfoy was glaring at everyone and trying to hush them. I slapped myself. Oh crap. Ron was so dead.

For the rest of the day every time I thought, looked, heard, smelled, talked Malfoy I'd slap myself. By the end of the day both cheeks were red and I was about to blow. I yelled at Ron who admitted that he didn't know how to remove the jinx but he assured me that it was okay he still loved me. I finally retreated to the heads room. And to my utter surprise and dread Malfoy was sitting in the puffy green armchair staring at the fire. I slapped my self. He looked up and I nodded as if slapping ones self was the normal thing all Gryffindor did. He stood up and I slapped myself. I had to get away before I knocked myself unconscious. I scuttled past him but just before I could open the gold door his slender fingers wrapped them selves around my wrist. I sighed and slapped myself. He drew back looking slightly worried. I shrugged and disappeared into my room. Unfortuatly Malfoy followed. "Why," He asked curiously. "Do you keep slapping yourself?" "Because." I said just before I slapped myself. He raised a perfect eyebrow. Slap. "Go away." I hissed. Slap. "No," He paused before he continued sounding like he was forcing himself to say the words though they were the complete truth. "I'm worried about you. Even the most odd of people don't go around," he stopped as I slapped myself. "Around hitting them selves." I shrugged and answered, "Why do you care?" He looked awkward, "Because I care about you. For a long time now." I sighed and whacked myself. "Huh." I grunted before managing to replie, "Ron did this." I gestured to my hand as it made to slap me. "Because he found out I think about you more often then you know. Now if I do anything that involves you I get hit. Ouch!" I backed farther into my room hoping to give a hint. He didn't take it.

Well to this day I hit myself when I do something with Malfoy I hit myself. Which happens every day because I married him. Courtesy of Ron.


End file.
